


In Her Element

by amoama



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rae's got roots and wings. <3</p>
<p>For the Drabble Day prompt, "roots"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Element

Rae’s in the Hare Pub near Harbourside with her uni mates. It’s a ‘Spoons so the lager is cheap but the place smells damp. English Lit has basically no blokes and only one fittie: William Hastings (the 12th probably). He doesn’t know it yet but Rae Earl is getting herself some of that action.

He has the most ridiculously posh voice, even for the South, and Rae laughs pretty much whenever he opens his mouth. It makes him blush, which is stupidly adorable. He’s clearly never met a Northern girl.

It isn’t Stamford. But Rae Earl is in her element.


End file.
